


Going Rogue

by MarionAveoneLuther



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Complete, Discipline, F/M, Foul Language, Spanking, Spankingofminors, cursing, familydynamics, mentor-student-dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionAveoneLuther/pseuds/MarionAveoneLuther
Summary: Based on S02E03. What if Gar and Jason managed to escape Dr. Light and Deathstroke? What if they got busted by Dick for "going rogue"? SPANKING story. SPANKING of minors by their mentor. Titans DC. Implied Kori/Dick romantic relationship in the end of the story but in no way shape or form the focus of the story.   Complete one-shot.





	Going Rogue

**A/N: Hello people! So, I'm officially a Titans fan! I must confess I was never following the original Teen Titans show. And I know there's been quite a bit of displeasure with the way DC handled the characters in the new Titans tv-show. But... I personally like it a lot! It has a lot of the dynamics I love in tv-shows (mentor-student dynamics, sibling-ish dynamics, parent-ish dynamics) and as expected one of the episodes sparked the spanko-muse inside of me. In between writer's block of my other Super-Hero story and writing frenzy of my Supernatural one, this popped up! It's based on the show and as all of my stories up to now features spanking and family-ish dynamics. If that's not your thing hit the back button!**

**It's edited thoroughly but just by me (and Grammarly). Those of you who follow me know this already, but for possible newcomers, I'm not a native speaker. Don't run away, I'm not bad. I'm pretty decent for a non-native writer, to be honest. But it's certain that you'll spot mistakes and language issues here and there. If anybody would like to give this a go and fix up language issues and mistakes don't hesitate to offer. I'd be thrilled! Till that generous someone is found, please bear with my (hopefully) tolerable mistakes!**

**This is based on Season 2 Episode 3. A different take of what could have happened if Gar and Jason had managed to escape Dr. Light and Deathstroke and what could have followed when they got busted by Dick. Again, people, this is a spanking story. I'll make this clear as the day, Dick will spank Jason and Gar in this story! If that's not your thing there is really no point in reading this!**

**Please take the time to leave a comment and let me know if you liked it. Would you like to read more spanking one-shots with characters of the show? I'm considering writing more stories for this fandom if people show interest. Enough of my rambling already. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Gar's every movement was radiating with frustration. He walked in large strides, with eyes trained straight ahead. His right hand, clasped in a fist with whitened knuckles, was securing Jason's cape, currently wrapped around his hips like a towel after a shower- the only thing maintaining the shreds of dignity he was left with. His jaw was clenched, and his shoulders tense. His left hand swayed with every stride while holding his leather jacket. The only garment he had the time to remove before he had to transform to save Jason Todd's ass.

His eyes darted to the side. He might be mad but he wanted to make sure Jason was keeping up as they walked from the basement garage to the elevator. From the two of them, Jason had been beaten up the most. Not that Gar felt any pity for him at the moment. It was Jason's stupid idea to go make sure Dr. Light was indeed in the subway. And it was his stupid ass decision to actually go after him instead of calling Dick as he had promised. And it was on him that they could have easily been killed tonight. It was a miracle they managed to escape Slade Wilson and they both knew it.

Stupid, fuckshit, nutjob, he thought as he watched the capeless Robin entering the elevator right after him. A couple of hours before he felt sorry for him. He wanted to help him. He thought Jason was being honest, looking for a friend. Now he was almost certain Jason Todd only cared for his own self and his inflated ego. And he, Gar, had acted like a naive and gullible kid. Banging the fist that held his jacket on the button of the main floor, Gar wished the damn thing could take them directly to their bedrooms' level. What kind of architect conceptualizes this building and doesn't think of having the fucking elevator reach all of the floors? Hoping that Dick and everybody else wouldn't be around to see their shameful return he felt his stomach churning as the lift slowed down to a stop.

* * *

Dick Grayson liked to think he was a patient man. Years and years of training with Bruce, police stake-outs, having perfected how to wait in the shadows for the right time to attack, had sharpened his patience to a great extent. Yet, one day in with the new titans, he started to reconsider. He also liked to think he wasn't overbearing where the young heroes, the new titans, were concerned. His expectations of them were limited to daily training and of course to following orders regarding the cases they worked on and the villains they were after. They were very new to this world, after all. Babies really. Except for Jason, maybe, who had some years of training and field-practice with Bruce. But even he was still too emotional and undisciplined to be left to his own devices. At least for now. Dick Grayson honestly thought that asking Gar to keep an eye out on the power network to spot Dr. Light wasn't that hard. If the kid had gotten tired he could have bothered telling him and he'd change him with Rachel, Jason, or even himself. Huffing annoyed at the empty room in front of him he scanned the screens. No sign of energy drawing. Maybe Dr. Light wouldn't make a move tonight.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn his head around with a start.

"Hey," Dawn said with a small smile.

"Hey, Dawn. Everything alright? You and Hank settled in?"

With a nod, she answered, "Yeah, we just finished a round in the training room. Everything alright here?"

Dick regarded her for a few seconds. "For the most part…Was Gar with you?"

"No, just me, Hank and Donna."

Brow furrowing Dick remained silent for a few seconds. "Hey, can you keep an eye on the monitors for a bit? I need to go check on Gar for a moment."

With a small nod, Dawn turned to look at the large screens behind him. "Sure. What am I looking at?"

"The city's power network. If you spot any irregular concentration of energy to a single point…"

"It'll be Dr. Light," Dawn completed the sentence.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a bit, just keep an eye, to be on the safe side," he said as he patted her upper arm and moved to leave the room.

He jogged upstairs and only stopped in front of Gar's door, which he knocked twice. He knew that a talk with the kid would be enough to avoid any similar issues in the future. "Gar?" He called after a few silent seconds. When no answer came, he opened the door only to find the room dark and empty. Turning on his heel he moved to Jason's door, which was open. Again, nobody was in. Turning to move towards Rachel's he knocked and was relieved to hear her voice inviting him in. Cracking the door open and sticking just his head inside he asked, "Hey, Rach. Have you seen Gar and Jason?"

The girl, curled up in her bed under a purple fleece blanket, simply looked back at him. She seemed a bit off, Dick thought. But it would have to wait.

"No, Dick. Haven't seen them after training earlier," she finally said in a quiet tone.

"Did they tell you if they had plans or anything? Going out plans?"

"They didn't say anything…"

Dick lingered at the door for a bit. "You alright?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

Turning to lock her eyes with Dick's, she offered a small smile. A smile that, to Dick, seemed forced. "Just a bit tired," she eventually answered.

Not believing it for a second he wondered if he should persist or give her some space. With his annoyance and worry over Gar and Jason still simmering, he opted for the second. "Ok. I'll let you grab some sleep and will check on you a bit later. Dawn is downstairs if you'd like some company."

"Thanks, Dick. I'll be fine," Rachel answered in the same distant tone.

Lingering on her door for just a little longer, Dick finally closed her door and jogged back downstairs, moving to the living room. He got his phone out and called Gar. When he received no answer he tried Jason's with the same luck. "Damn it!"

Slumping in the large L-shaped sofa he wondered why he felt so annoyed and worried. The most probable explanation was that the two boys went out for some air. Of course, he'd prefer if they'd told him before they did. But then again, it wasn't as if he had told them they needed to inform him before leaving the tower. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about how they'd do this. Training them to fight villains was one thing. He knew the ins and outs and he felt confident he'd handle it sufficiently. But the kids weren't just soldiers. They weren't even adults yet. His thoughts traveled to his time under Bruce's wing. How things changed after he almost got himself killed with that joyride in one of the man's most prized cars. The rules and structure that followed. With Bruce, everything was blown out of proportion, of course. But he could take a page or two from his book and create a tolerable set of rules for the kids. He wished more than ever, since they came to the Tower, that Cory was with him. She'd have this figured out the moment they stepped through the door. But now he had to make things work on his own.

The sound of the elevator's doors opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning in his seat to see who it was, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight that met his eyes. Gar stepped out first, naked, with Robin's cape wrapped around his thighs. Next to him, Jason, dressed in full robin attire, sported several cuts on his face and a bloody lip.

All but jumping to his feet, Dick covered the distance between them with large strides. "What the hell happened?" He demanded as he leaned closer to Jason, inspecting his face and removing his mask. The teens averting their gazes and remaining silent only aggravated Dick further. "What happened?" He asked again, in a much sharper tone this time.

He watched Gar turning annoyed eyes to Jason. "Why don't you tell Dick about your brilliant idea, Jay?" He asked him in a clipped tone.

Dick noticed the Adam apple in Jason's neck moving up and down. His shifting his weight from one foot to the other and finally his hiding his hands behind his back. Guilt written all over the kid, Dick started guessing what had most likely transpired. Not wanting to give anything out before he knew for sure, he simply stood tall, towering above the two teens, crossing his arms over his chest. "My patience is running thin here, boys," he said in a warning tone, scorching them with a glare that brought an embarrassed blush on both of their faces.

"We went to… Uhm… For a visual verification," Jason said. His voice was a bit unstable at the beginning but grew more confident as he spoke. "We spotted a power anomaly. Thought it could be Dr. Light, but we wanted to make sure before we told you." As he ended the sentence his eyes turned to lock with Dick's.

Feeling the blood draining from his face at what he just heard, Dick took a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "You mean to tell me, you engaged with Dr. Light without clearing with me first?" He asked in a dangerously low tone, eyes moving from one teen to the other. "That despite my orders to let me know if you spotted him, you went off to find him?" The volume of his voice was now rising. "Are you out of your god-damn minds?" He yelled at the end, making both teens visibly flinch.

"We just wanted to help…"

"Bullshit, Jason! You just wanted to prove yourselves! The only thing you've proven, though, is your sheer stupidity! You decided to face one of the most dangerous villains this city has ever faced? The man we know is working with Deathstroke? What if he was there too, huh? What…" Cutting his tirade mid-sentence when he caught the quick glance Gar and Jason exchanged he brought a hand to rub his chin. Taking in a deep breath he asked, "Was he there too?"

The silence and lowering eyes proved enough of an answer. Turning his back at them and running both hands through his hair, Dick started pacing in an attempt to rein in his temper. The mere thought of what could have happened… Flashbacks of the call he had received a few years back… Dona crying… Garth dead… Jason and Gar in front of Dr. Light and Deathstroke… After a solid minute, he turned to them again. "Can you even comprehend the magnitude of your stupidity? Do you realize how close you two came to dying? To compromising everything about this mission? Are you honestly so arrogant that you thought you could have taken down two villains that made me ask for help from the old Titans because I knew I couldn't face them alone? What if they captured you, huh? What if they tortured you? What if they fucking killed you?"

The last question coming out as a seething whisper made Jason step forward. His gaze when he looked at Dick was almost desperate, his usual cockiness completely gone. When he spoke, his tone was imploring. "You're right, it was stupid. But we made it, alright? We're here, we're alive, we're not even that banged up! And we managed to get away from Deathstroke, to knock out Dr. Light… We can help you with this, Dick, that's why we did it in the first place! To prove that we can help. We can take him!"

Dick looked at the teen in disbelief. "You just don't get it, do you? You almost got caught today… No worse than that, you almost got killed! You also ruined a chance for us to actually capture those two. If you had come to me, this could be over by now, do you realize that?"

At the silence that met his words, he shook his head and willed himself to calm down. "Go get cleaned up and then find Donna. Ask her to check over any cuts and wounds. Then straight to your rooms. You wait for me there! Go!"

Dick watched as the two teens walked to the stairs. Shoulders slumped and heads lowered. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_"Dick?"_

Dick almost smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Kor. Is this a bad time?"

_"No… I'm… I'm actually on my way to you guys. Didn't Rach tell you?"_

Kory was coming back? Shaking his head as if she could see him he replied, "No. I had no idea… How does Rach know?"

_"She called and… Well… She didn't sound so well."_

Dick felt a migraine forming. Rachel was indeed not ok. And he had completely brushed it off. This evening kept getting worse with every passing minute. "Oh…"

_"But that's not why you called, is it?"_

"No… I called because something came up with the boys and I have no fucking idea what I'm gonna do," he answered truthfully. "When are you getting home?"

_"I need a few hours. Are the boys ok?"_

"Yes… They're alright. But had things gone differently this call could easily be about their deaths."

_"What? What on earth are you talking about? Dick, what's going on?"_

"They went after Dr. Light…'

_"Are you out of your fucking mind? You let those kids go after that lunatic?"_

Flinching at the volume of her voice Dick immediately cut her off, "Of course not, Kory! That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. They went alone, unauthorized. And Deathstroke joined the party. I've no idea how, but they managed to escape…"

Silence.

"Kory?"

_"Those idiots… Those little shits… Don't tell them I said that… What on earth were they thinking?"_

"What on earth am I gonna do?" Dick asked back. He listened to Kory's breath and could tell she was thinking.

_"Well… I don't know… They need to answer for this, Dick! Where I come from, they'd be thrown into our army's jail for a couple of years and that's because they're not of age…"_

"Yeah, well… This is earth, Kory!"

_"Then why are you asking me? Ask Hank, Donna, Dawn!"_

"It's not their responsibility… It's mine… I just… I needed to tell you. You were with us from the get-go, you know..." Dick trailed.

_"What would Bruce do?"_

Dick swallowed at that question. It's not like he hadn't thought about it. It's not that he didn't expect it. It's that he feared it. Because ever since he learned of what had happened it was the only punishment he could think of as a fitting to the crime. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Could he?

"I don't think that's an option…"

_"Why?"_

"'Cause it's a tad outdated, Kor."

_"Would it have worked on you?"_

Damn it! "Yes…"

_"Then do it."_

"You don't know what it is…"

_"Would it compromise their health?"_

"No…"

_"Would it make them regret what they did? Make them think harder before doing something like this in the future?"_

"Yes…"

_"Then do it."_

"Kor…"

_"Dick… Grow a pair! Do it!"_

Dick didn't have the chance to continue the dialogue as the call was terminated.

Getting to his feet he started pacing around the living room. His mind traveled to the time he had done something similar as a teen. Bruce got to save his ass. And then promptly handed it to him. He had gotten them home and gave Dick the most memorable punishment he had ever received in the man's hands. And to this day, Dick couldn't help but admit, it was the most well deserved too. Fuck. He could just ground them, up the training hours… But honestly, he doubted that would be enough to convey the seriousness of this transgression. If he didn't make an impression it would be a matter of time before they risked their lives so recklessly again. And if they got themselves killed… That would be on him. Taking in a deep breath, Dick squared his shoulders and slowly walked to the stairs, before he had the time to change his own mind.

* * *

Jason, having changed in sweats and a t-shirt, his face covered with bandaids and disinfectant, laid sprawled out on top of his still made bed, staring at the ceiling of his room with a sour expression. Everything had gone so incredibly wrong. He was so angry, mostly with himself. He had managed to fuck everything up. Bruce had shipped him off the minute he got the chance… Dick didn't take him seriously… Gar… Gar probably hated him by now… And today… Today instead of fixing everything ended up screwing everything up even fucking more. He wondered what Dick would do about all of these, though he had a pretty good idea. He knew that sooner or later he'd be told to gather up his things. Shipped off yet again back to Bruce. If the old bat even wanted him back. He felt a knot forming in his throat and gritted his teeth angrily. Right, Jason. Be even more of a pussy. Go ahead and start the waterworks…

The sharp knock on his door made him sit up abruptly and scoot towards the bed's headboard. Before he had the chance to answer, the knob turned and Dick stepped inside, closing the door right behind him. Jason watched him staring at him from the door silently. In an almost assessing manner. He gulped uneasily and unconsciously gathered his knees to his chest, resting his forearms on them and clasping his palms together nervously. He watched as Dick moved closer and sat at the end of his bed. He looked pensive. And seriously displeased.

"Should I start packing?" Jason asked. He managed to mask his tone. He managed to make it sound indifferent. Distant. Bored.

"Pack?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason could swear his gaze tore right through him and read him like a book. And that made him feel even more uncomfortable. Even more vulnerable.

"You want me out, don't you?"

Dick chuckled. He actually chuckled. Jason watched him, shaking his head before turning his gaze back at him. "You think you'll get out of this that easily? You think I'll send you off with my blessings after almost getting yourself killed? After ignoring orders?" A small snort. Well, Jason thought. At least he was amusing Dick. "I honestly thought you would have a pretty good idea of what to expect after today, Jason. After all, we did grow up in the same house, by the same man."

Jason could swear his jaw fell right off his face at Dick's words. He remained looking at him dumbfounded. No. No, no, no, no, no! No! He couldn't be serious! Hell no! He felt his face heating up and his palms sweating.

"What's up, Jason? No more smart-ass comments?" Dick asked sternly. Jason kept gaping at him. He felt his brain-numbing as he was still in complete denial.

"Dick…" He said almost pleadingly. "C'mon, you can't be serious!" He couldn't. He really couldn't!

"Oh, I'm dead serious, kid. Dead. You know who else could have ended up dead today? You, Jason! You!" Dick said. His tone was sharp, cutting. His eyes, unwavering.

"Look… I…"

"You, are going to start explaining what happened. I want everything. Every little detail. And if you so much as think about lying… I don't think you'd like the lying "special" on top of what's already heading your way, do you?"

"No…"

"I'm glad. I'm also listening."

Jason swallowed with difficulty under the scorching gaze of Dick. Part of him felt relief for not being kicked out. Part of him felt dread for the punishment ahead. And a final part felt so embarrassed he thought he'd combust, right then and there. Deciding it wasn't the wisest of moves to keep Dick waiting he cleared his throat and started talking.

"I… I found Gar down at the monitors. He told me what he was doing. I thought about checking the underground… To see if maybe Dr. Light was trying to gather energy more discreetly… So, when we spotted the power anomaly, I told Gar we should go check if it was really him. To make sure. And then call you. So we did. When I spotted him instead of calling you like I had promised Gar we would… I engaged. Gar heard me and rushed to help. We managed to fight off Dr. Light. That's when Deathstroke showed up. He tried to capture us, but we managed to escape. You know the rest…"

Jason hated how young his voice sounded. But more than that he hated how stupid his whole idea sounded now that he spoke it out loud. He stole a glance at Dick, who was still leveling him with that same intense gaze. That gaze it made him want to squirm, to hide from its scrutiny. "I'm sorry…" He tucked on lamely. He wished he could bring up his usual self. His sarcasm, his sharp comments, his dismissiveness. He wasn't used to feeling guilty and he was definitely not used to feeling this guilty with anyone but Bruce. And yet, here he was. Under Dick's intense glare, fidgeting like a busted five-year-old ready to catch it.

"You're sorry?" Dick repeated in an incredulous tone. Jason watched him opening his mouth and closing it again, before running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Jason…

"For what it's worth… All I wanted was to prove myself to you," Jason said in a low tone. "I know you don't want me here. And I know Bruce couldn't get rid of me fast enough… I just wanted to make you realize that I can be an asset. That I am capable… Worthy…" He stole a glance at Dick and felt the knot in his throat tightening considerably.

"Your worthiness… Your value… Do not lay on your wins, Jason," Dick said in a hard tone. "They're not dependent on how many or how few villains you take down, nor on how fast you manage to do that. The lay on who you are. On the effort, you put into bettering yourself. On the choices you make. On the man you're becoming. Your worth is not your damn mask. Your worth lays in who you are when you're not wearing it! If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here. If I doubted your potential I wouldn't risk involving you in what I'm doing. Bruce didn't make you come here to get rid of you. He made you come here in hopes I'll manage to get through to you better than he did. In hopes, you'll be happier here."

Jason felt his eyes welling up at Dick's words. He managed to lift them long enough to look at him in the eyes. And to his surprise, all he saw there was sincerity. "You mean all these?' He asked, his voice barely audible.

Dick nodded immediately. "I mean it. You mean a lot to Bruce. And despite not knowing you for long, you mean a lot to me. And to this team. Your life matters, Jason Todd. More than any thoughtless careless win. Do you understand why you're about to be punished?"

Jason felt his cheeks heating up for the millionth time that evening as he nodded.

"Tell me," came Dick's curt order.

"Dick… C'mon!"

"Tell me!" Dick barked.

"For risking my life by going rogue," Jason finally said quietly. He bit his lower lip as he watched Dick nodding.

The man remained still for a few more seconds before instructing, "Get up."

Jason slowly followed the order and stood awkwardly on the side of the bed next to Dick. When he saw the man removing the leather belt he had on and laying it next to him to the bed, he felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't expect anything different, but it still made him curse his stupidity and dread his imminent correction. If it was Bruce, he would fight this tooth and nail. He'd yell and curse and even try to fight him off. But with Dick and after everything he had just told him… He couldn't bring himself to do any of these things. When Dick's hand clasped around his forearm, Jason let him drag him down, over his left knee. He didn't manage to hold in a disgruntled embarrassed groan when he felt his sweats and underwear being taken down, but other than that remained silent. He felt Dick's leg locking over his legs, and his left hand circling his waist drawing him close to his torso. His head swirled at the surrealism of it all. It had been more than a year since the last time Bruce punished him in this position. On one hand, it felt awkward and embarrassing. Well, more embarrassing than bending over a desk or a bed would be anyway. Yet, something about it made Jason feel safer and closer to Dick.

When the first smack of Dick's hand cracked against his exposed ass, Jason hissed in pain. Damn, Dick was strong. The sound filled Jason's ears and he hoped with all his heart the rooms were soundproof. Dick fell into a rhythm sooner than Jason would have liked. The smacks kept falling with the exact same force, alternating sides, covering every inch of skin that served for sitting, from the crest of Jason's ass to his upper thighs. The burning pain blossomed fast. Faster than he'd expect and soon he found it impossible to keep from grunting out in pain or struggling against Dick's hold. For the life of him, he'd never understood how a spanking could bring him to tears, when several punches and kicks during battle didn't even make him well up. As the heat started reaching new levels of burning discomfort under the unrelenting punishing swats, Jason felt the first tears trailing down his cheeks, as his hisses and grunts intensified. "Dick… Ah! I'm sorry!" He yelled out when the smacks started focusing almost exclusively on the undercurve of his bottom and his upper thighs.

"For?" Dick asked in a stern tone, his hand never seizing, never slowing down, or letting up the force behind each smack.

"For going after Dr. L… Ah! Light!" Jason got out. His voice was trembling by now and his tears started rolling down faster.

"And?"

"And for risking my life!" Jason got out. At the brief pause, he tried to catch his breath. His ass burned and ached, but he knew they weren't done yet. He felt Dick reaching to his side and he hung his head as more tears left his eyes. Fuck this was going to hurt. He heard it before he felt it. The loud noise of leather slapping against skin. The stripe of fire, of throbbing pain it left behind on the center of his ass made him break out in a loud sob.

Dick's voice sounded sharp. Unrelenting. "Your life is important." Two more lashes of the belt landed one right below the other. Jason gasped in pain. "The work we're doing is dangerous! You're not to disregard orders!" More swats of the belt, this time branding his undercurve and upper thighs. "There won't be any more unauthorized missions!"

"No! I p...promise!" Jason choked out.

"When something bugs you, you come and talk to me! You don't try to draw my attention by risking your safety!"

The belt kept descending, now covering areas it had already visited before. Jason knew he had gotten worse from Bruce. Yet, this moment, this very punishment felt like the most intense he'd ever received. As the belt kept landing he felt himself laying exhausted over Dick's legs. He simply cried and accepted the consequences of his rushed decisions. It took him a while to realize the spanking had finally ended. He felt Dick's hand rubbing his back.

"Are we going to have a repeat, Jason?" Dick's voice sounded after a few more minutes. It wasn't as harsh now. In fact, it was almost gentle.

Jason shook his head, bringing his hands to rub at his tear-stained face. "No sir," he answered quietly.

For a while nothing could be heard, except for Jason's sniffles and light sobs. The teen then felt Dick moving beneath him. Next thing he knew, the man was redressing him, tugging up his boxers and sweatpants. Jason hissed as the elastic bands rubbed against his punished flesh but were grateful that Dick dressed him before he'd have to get up. When he felt the older man helping him to his feet, Jason slowly stood. He trained his eyes to the floor, unable to meet Dick's gaze.

"Hey…" Unable to ignore the soft but at the same time no-nonsense tone, Jason managed to look up at Dick.

"I don't want to have to repeat this lesson, again, Jay. Ever. But trust that I will if I have to. Understood?"

"Yes," Jason said quietly.

"Good. You're also grounded for a week. No screens, no going out."

Jason's eyes enlarged at the extra unexpected punishment. "Dick, c'mon!"

"Do you want me to make it two?" Dick asked evenly, raising a single eyebrow.

"No…"

"Thought so. Right… Get some rest. I gotta go deal with Gar too. I'll check up on you later."

Jason nodded and watched Dick getting to his feet and putting his belt back on. He expected him to leave the room immediately, so when he suddenly felt himself being tugged in a rough but affectionate hug he was thrown completely off guard. After the first shock, Jason let his head lay against Dick's broad chest. He wouldn't ever admit it, but it felt nice. Safe, warm. Damn it, Jason! Get it together!

"I need you alive, kid. Help me out here, alright?" Dick said affectionately.

"Alright," Jason agreed. He would.

* * *

When Dick knocked on Gar's door he honestly had no idea of how the hell he'd go about his punishment. With Jason, it was easier in a way. The kid lived with Bruce. He had been spanked before. In fact, knowing both Bruce and Jason, he guessed the kid had quite the experience of receiving this type of punishment. On top of that, Jason was the most experienced of the group. He knew what field action meant. He knew the importance of following orders and the dangers of ignoring them. Jason knew better and Dick expected more from him. Going down hard on him wasn't easy… It wasn't something he'd ever want to do again… but it still came to him more naturally than with Gar. Gar was completely new to all of this.

Hearing the clear "Come in," from the other side of the door snapped him right out of his thoughts. Too late to back away now, he opened the door and masked his face to one of stern confidence. Unlike Jason, Gar was on his feet, standing in front of the window. Seeing his jerky movements, Dick tried to ignore the mental image of the kid's tiger version pacing nervously inside a cage that invaded his mind. He stepped inside the teen's room and closed the door behind him.

"Dick… I'm so sorry. I swear to God I wanted to call… I've no idea why I didn't, but I really really wanted to… But then Jason had already engaged with Dr. Light… And I couldn't just let him there on his own, you know? And then..."

"Gar, hey," Dick cut him off raising a palm up. "First of all, calm down." He watched the teen nod nervously and draw in a deep breath. "Why don't we sit down for a bit?" he added. His tone was serious but not yet stern or curt. Time for that would come later.

When Gar sat on the edge of his bed with slumped shoulders, Dick grabbed the desk chair and placed it right across from the kid, before sitting down on it. "How about you start at the beginning. Tell me what happened today." Dick said evenly, deciding to start things off as he had done with Jason.

Gar's eyes turned to look at him nervously. Dick hid the smile that threatened to develop. He guessed Gar felt unsure of what to say in fear of getting Jason into any more trouble. He was happy to spot this loyalty. "Jason has already told me what happened. You don't have to worry over him right now. We're here to deal with your errors in judgment."

Dick watched the teen gulping uneasily at his words. With Jason he was almost in auto-pilot, letting his instinct to guide him and shaping his approach from his own experiences, on the other side of things. Now with Gar, he could utilize his very fresh experience with Jason as well. That alone offered him some comfort and made him feel a bit more confident. He was still worried over how it would go down in the end, but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

He listened carefully to Gar sharing the exact same story Jason had. Dick felt relieved the other boy had been indeed truthful with him. Dick could also clearly tell that Gar felt guilty. Very guilty. He was babbling and talking a lot more than usual. Dick thought this was a good sign and hoped it would make the young man more cooperative. Once Gar finished sharing the events of the night, Dick leveled him with a displeased gaze.

"Gar, I hope you understand just how wrong and dangerous your choices today were," He told him sternly. "You ignored my orders by never informing me of spotting the power anomaly, you went along in an unauthorized mission and risked your life by engaging with two powerful villains. I want to make sure you realize the gravity of what you did. I need you to be completely clear on what you're going to be punished for."

Dick watched Gar lowering his eyes shamefully and say quietly, "I am, Dick…"

"Why did you go along with it?" Dick asked, eyeing the teen in front of him intently. "You said yourself you almost called me three times, and yet you didn't. Why? I know what Jason sought out of all of this, but what about you?"

Gar appeared to be thrown by the question. Dick noticed his expression turning pensive. He gave him some time to think it over.

"I guess… I didn't want to leave Jay hanging. I wanted to help him. And on some level, I thought it'd be cool if we actually made it. If we actually managed to take them down. I know it was a stupid thought… I know now…"

Dick nodded. "Gar, today cannot happen again. Ever. This endeavor we're getting into is dangerous enough as it is. With all the planning, the backup, the team-work… And when I'm saying team-work I mean the whole team, not just part of it… You can't be going off risking your lives carelessly like that. You need to start thinking before acting. And you need to be able to trust your own judgment and not letting others drag you down paths you know you shouldn't trail. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes…"

Dick drew in a deep breath. "This is some serious crap you two got yourselves into. And it demands serious consequences. Consequences that will really make you think twice before acting so foolishly again. You could have died tonight… For no good reason…"

Gar turned nervous eyes to Dick. And Dick knew it was time to stop beating around the bush. "I'm going to spank you for this Gar." Dick peered at the teen intently. He watched his face turn from surprised to incredulous.

"What?"

"You're going to receive physical discipline for this. Like Jason did. In the form of a spanking. Have you ever been punished like that?" Dick repeated keeping his tone even. The last thing he wanted was to further upset Gar. He watched his eyes darting to the side before he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah… But when I was younger..." Gar finally answered in a hushed tone.

"So you know how this plays out… I'm going to spank you with my hand and then with my belt," Dick explained. It felt a bit awkward, spelling this out. But Gar was new to this and he didn't want to shock him by jumping to action.

"Dick…" Gar attempted pleadingly.

"Gar… Do you remember what this is about? What you'll be punished for?" Dick asked his tone gaining some sternness.

"Yes, but…"

"And do you trust me?" Dick cut him off, eyes boring into the teen's. He watched Gar contemplating that question for a couple of seconds before he finally nodded. "Then trust that I'd never harm you. And that I'm only trying to ensure this will never happen again," Dick said. Getting to his feet he went to sit right next to Gar. "Let's get this over with."

Deciding that giving the teen more time to stress over this would only make things harder for both of them he quickly grabbed the teen's hand and led him over his left knee in the exact same manner he had done with Jason less than twenty minutes ago. Gar felt heavier over his legs. He lowered the sweats and boxers, to which Gar let out a shocked gasp. He laid his right leg over both of Gar's and only then removed his belt and laid it next to him. He circled his left arm around the teen's waist and raised his right one. Knowing how much harder this was for Gar, he worked a bit faster than he had with Jason. His smacks fell rapidly covering the whole exposed sitting area in front of him. He kept spanking steadily till the skin turned a bright red color and Gar was openly crying. He was struggling much more than Jason had. But that was to be expected, this being the first time in many years the teen was facing physical discipline. Dick kept his thoughts focused on what could have happened and on the need to teach Gar a lesson he wouldn't forget. He was being a bit easier on him than he was on Jason, but he knew more than well Gar was in no position to tell that.

"What's this punishment for Gar?" Dick asked sternly.

"For unauthorized engagement," Gar choked out.

Dick released a flurry of spanks before pausing again. "And?"

"And for risking my safety…" Gar ground out again.

Dick grabbed hold of the doubled belt and brought it sharply down on the exposed bottom. After five sharp licks that made the teen over his knees howl in pain he paused the spanking to speak. "Your life matters. You're not to risk it so recklessly and needlessly again!" When he finished his phrase he rained down another two licks on the bright red sit spots.

"I'm sorry!" Gar managed to get out through his loud sobs.

"You'll never engage in any kind of field action without clearing with me first!" Dick added sternly, landing three more swats with the strip of leather on Gar's upper thighs.

"I won't!"

Deeming the lesson learned, Dick placed the belt next to him and started rubbing a soothing hand on Gar's heaving back. "It's over, Gar. You did good," he said evenly. He was surprised when the teen didn't rush to cover himself and stand up. If it was Dick in Gar's position, spanked by someone he didn't yet know that well, he'd be so embarrassed he'd practically run away the second he'd been cleared. In fact, that's exactly what he had done the first time Bruce ever took him in hand in this manner. Deciding he was glad Gar didn't feel the need to get away from him immediately, he carefully readjusted his clothes as he had with Jason, but allowed Gar some more time to compose himself. When he felt the teen's sobs slowing down considerably under his rubbing hand he asked, "Are you alright?"

Gar only nodded, sniffling.

"Are you ready to get up?" Dick asked again, his tone soft.

When the head bobbed again, he helped him to his feet and watched him turning to face the opposite direction, his hands rubbing at his face furiously. Feeling a new surge of uneasiness and worry attacking him, Dick got to his feet as well, making quick work of wearing his belt again, while Gar was facing away. When he was done he placed an almost hesitant hand on the teen's shoulder. "Gar?"

He watched the teen turning to his direction but keeping his eyes downcast. "Hey," Dick said almost imploringly. "Can you look at me for a bit?"

"Uh... No… Not really."

Wisely stifling the chuckle the answer elicited, Dick sighed and lowered himself to the bed. "Gar, I know how embarrassing this might feel right now…"

"I seriously, doubt that…" came the mumbled reply.

Now letting out a snort, Dick shook his head. "Kid, if I attempt to count the number of times Bruce handed me my ass while I was living with him…" As he expected that did the trick and Gar stole a surprised glance at Dick.

"That's right. I know first hand how this feels. On all levels. I know it sucks. I also know it was more than deserved. And I hope you realize that too."

"I do," Gar said seriously. His eyes managing to stay locked with Dick's for a bit longer this time he added, "I really do. I'm sorry, Dick."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to have to do this again, Gar. But I will if I have to!"

"No… I mean… You won't have to," Gar immediately denied, shaking his head vigorously, causing his green fringe to sway.

Small smile forming Dick nodded. "I hope so, kid. You, Jason, Rach… You're not just a responsibility for me. You're family. I need you safe and sound. This is a dangerous line of work, Gar. I said this to Jason and I'm saying it to you too. We can't make it more dangerous than it already is. We can't risk our safety out of our own foolishness. Alright?"

"Yes, Dick."

Studying the calmer by now expression on the flushed face, Dick added. "You are also grounded. One week. No screens and no going out."

Gar groaned loudly but still nodded. "Okay," he mumbled awkwardly.

Getting to his feet, Dick walked to Gar and enclosed him in a hug. He remained vigilant to step away if the teen indicated in any way that he didn't feel comfortable. But with Gar not even a second of rigid uncertainty transpired, as it had with Jay. He immediately leaned close and returned the embrace. "I'm really sorry, Dick."

Patting his back affectionately before breaking the embrace, the man shook his head, "It's over, Gar. You faced the consequences and we're moving on. Get some rest. I'll check up on you later."

* * *

Dick cradled the cold beer bottle in his right hand as he rested his head against the wall of the training room. He gulped down a large sip of the cold, bitter liquid and trained his gaze on the ceiling. Hearing light steps approaching, he glanced at the entrance of the room, only to see Donna slowly walking towards him. He had her hands shoved deep inside her hoodie's pockets and her face held a concerned expression. Saying nothing, Donna lowered herself and sat down on the floor next to her friend. Not breaking the silence, Dick's only acknowledgment of her presence was the offering of the beer bottle. Donna accepted it and took a small sip before grimacing slightly and returning it to him.

"Too bitter for me."

Dick remained silent as he brought the bottle back to his lips for a long chug.

"So… I take it you talked to them already?" Donna asked after a few silent seconds.

Dick sighed before turning to face her. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes, they did. And got quite the earful."

"I feel like such a dick…"

"Pun intended or…?" Donna asked teasingly but cut her phrase short at the serious look on his face. "Did you…"

"Yeah…" Dick answered after a short pause, his finger tapping against the cold bottle.

"Good."

Turning surprised eyes to her Dick couldn't help how incredulous he sounded, "Good?"

Donna's expression remained even and resolved, as she returned Dick's gaze. "Yeah, Dick! Good! They almost got themselves killed!"

"I know… It's just…"

"Weird to be on this side of things?" Donna asked knowingly. She knew Dick. Too well, really. "It is. But you chose to take care of these kids, Dick. So you'd better get used to it."

Dick turned to focus his eyes on the tiny droplets that had started forming on the bottle's surface. After a few seconds, he spoke in a hushed tone. "I never thought I'd say this… But I start to see some of the things Bruce did under a very different light."

Donna watched him intently for a while. Turning in her spot to better face him she said, "Stop beating yourself up over this. They needed to be punished and you did just that. And I'm sure you weren't a dick about it. You're better than Bruce. I know you are."

"Jason called me sir…," Dick said emphatically.

"You had just handed him his ass… what did you expect him to call you? Dude?"

Not having an answer to her comment he simply shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this, Donna. What if I screw up with them? What if I let them down? What if something happens to them?"

"What if you abandon them too like everybody else ever did?" Donna countered.

Dick turned to look at her, expression pained. "That's not gonna happen."

"Then you don't need to worry about letting them down. If you're here for them, if you take care of them, including busting their asses when they have it coming if you show them you care… Then you can't possibly let them down or screw up. Now the whole 'what if something happens to them deal', that's something you're gonna have to learn to live with. 'Cause no matter whether we're vigilantes, or super-heroes, or villains, or next-door citizens, the possibility of losing those we love is always there. So suck it up, princess."

Letting out a light snort of laughter, Dick nodded. "I guess you're right."

"She's right quite often, isn't she?"

At the new voice, both Dick's and Donna's heads snapped to the right.

Dick couldn't help the relieved grin that split his face. "Kory!"

"Everyone still alive?" Kory asked raising an eyebrow.

"And kicking," Donna said, hopping to her feet. Her eyes darting between Kory and Dick she raised both eyebrows and popped her lips. "Right then. Catch you guys later," she said and hastily left the room, with a wink to Kory.

Dick got to his feet as well and walked closer to the woman. Not stopping until he was a breath away he whispered, "I'm so glad you're back."

Tilting her head slightly forward and brushing a soft peck against his lips, Kory answered right back, "Glad to be home."

* * *


End file.
